1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is recreational equipment, and more particularly aerodynamic saucer-shaped throwing implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerodynamic saucer-shaped throwing implements are currently very popular and have received wide-spread use as recreational equipment. These throwing implements are thrown in such a manner that a spinning motion is imparted to the disc to cause a gyroscopic effect. One example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678. This patent describes a saucer-shaped throwing implement having a series of concentric discontinuities provided adjacent the rim on the convex side of the implement. These discontinuities were understood to exert an interferring effect on the airflow over the implement, create a turbulence over the top of the implement and reduce aerodynamic drag.
Another U.S. patent on aerodynamic disc toys is U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,731. This patent relates to a reversable aerodynamic disc and gyroscopic toy. The toy comprises a concave/convex disc having a central plug which is readily removable and invertible. The central plug is provided with a central circular depression having a concave bottom and cylindrical side wall. With the central plug in its inverted position, the toy assumes a gyroscopic characteristic and may be twirled on a wand having its tip in the depression so that the disc will gyroscopically balance on the wand. With the central plug in a normal position, the toy may be used as a flying saucer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,466 describes an aerodynamic saucer-shaped implement wherein a single or plurality of interboundary rings projecting down from relatively flat upper and outer surfaces are said to provide better control of the saucer as it is thrown and to exert a controlled drag on the upper surface to prevent rollover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,131 describes a high utility disc toy. This patent describes a concave/convex, aerodynamic disc with a central crown and dome extending outwardly from the base of the disc hold of the peripheral flight stabilizer. In one embodiment, three major parts, the disc, central crown and dome, and the horizontal flight stabilizer are made as one integral part. In another embodiment, the integral units are made with a magnetic material charged in opposite directions. In a third embodiment, the three major parts are made separately but having a suitable quick acting means for joining the parts together.
The disc toys and throwing implements described in the above-referenced patents require some skill by the player in order to throw and catch the implement. More advanced maneuvers require very considerable skills in order to perform, skills which are beyond those of the novice or even average player. One maneuver in particular is the feat of maintaining the spinning motion of the aerodynamic throwing implement after being caught by the player. Ordinarily only a very skilled player may perform this feat. None of the disc implements known to applicant provide a suitable means for allowing less skilled players to accomplish or appear to accomplish such a maneuver.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a disc throwing implement adapted to allow lesser skilled players to perform or appear to perform tricks or maneuvers which with prior art implements would require a high degree of skill.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved saucer-shaped implement which is adapted to allow a player to readily catch the implement while at the same time maintain its spinning motion.
It is another object of this invention to provide a throwing implement capable of withstanding a wide variety of environmental conditions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a saucer-shaped throwing implement having a support surface with a self-centering capability.